


you can tell by the way she smiles, that she's my girl

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara saves Cat from certain death, Cat decides thanks are in order.





	

You Can Tell By The Way She Smiles, That She's My Girl  
a supercat fanfic by superkara  
I don't own Supergirl

It was in her walk.  
It was in her talk.  
No one controlled her except for herself. She was a shining beacon in a stormy night, and as Cat watched from the rooftop wreckage of the burning building in this half destroyed city, watching Supergirl flying in to save her, she knew there was no other quite like her. Not for Cat. Supergirl was the one.   
Cat almost found it heart stopping, the realization that she was in love with a superhero. An like an aftershock to an earthquake, not unlike the one that had just ravaged National City, Cat was stunned that she was not only in love with Supergirl, but in love with Kara, her assistant, who just happened to be Supergirl.  
And as Kara flew in and swept Cat off her feet and out of the fire around her, Cat held on for dear life, fingers clutching at red and blue lycra, her legs coming over Supergirl's as the city flew past them, fire and ash. Cat held on tight, not from fear of falling to her death, Supergirl would never let her fall, but from fear of falling for her assistant, who she should have no access to beyond files and layouts and edits.  
The wind swept past them at lightning speed, at Cat smiled to herself for just a second, her resolve made, and hid her face in Supergirl's shoulder as their neighborhood popped into view. When Kara slowed a bit, Cat looked up and smiled as Kara hovered, lowering them gently to the balcony of Cat's penthouse.  
"Thank you, Supergirl." Cat said, easing herself from Kara's arms even though she didn't want to.  
"You're safe here, Ms. Grant." Kara said, smiling as their fingers slipped apart, and Kara lowered her hands to her hips.  
She looked disheveled and utterly perfect, her hair windblown from lightning flight, and Cat's lips were suddenly all too dry. Cat wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful hero, and she had to use all her willpower to keep her hands at her sides and not on Kara. But with the beautiful hero so damn close, Cat could feel all the walls she'd built, begin to crumble.  
"I should go." Kara said softly after a minute, her eyes on the city as smoke rose in the distance. "More people to save."  
"They can deal, Supergirl." Cat said. "You saved my life. I need to thank you. Are you hungry? Can I offer you something?"  
"I... no. It's okay Ms. Grant. It's what I do. It's alright, you don't have to go through any trouble for me."  
"It's no trouble." Cat said and took Kara's fingers in her own before she could refuse, leading her inside through the balcony doors. Cat watched her sit down shyly at the bar, and smile when Cat pulled a plate of finger sandwiches out of the fridge and a bowl of amazing looking cherries. Cat knew Kara had an appetite, and at least at work, Cat had never once seen the girl refuse second helpings. Not, once. Cat smiled as Kara immediately dug in, and reached back in for a pitcher of lemonade. She grabbed two crystal glasses from a shelf and sat down next to Kara, pouring them each a glass.  
"Enjoy, Supergirl." Cat said, settling onto the stool next to Kara, watching as she bit into a cherry, smiling brightly.  
"Ms. Grant. You really shouldn't let me have access to this. If you knew how I eat, you'd know better."  
"I take eat you eat more if you use your powers?"  
"Yeah, you cloud say that. But I could have waited. You didn't have to feed me."  
"I wanted to say thanks. Least I could do."  
"It's my job, Ms. Grant. I save people. It's what I do."  
"That it is. Well then, maybe I could ask you to save me from something else."  
"Something else?" Kara asked, licking her lips slightly after another cherry as she turned on her stool to face Cat. "What else could I save you from?"  
"You." Cat said. She was nothing if not direct.  
"You... need me to... save you from... me?"  
"I do, Supergirl. I can't seem to do it myself, and god knows I've tried. So I only see it fit to ask you to help me. Save me. I see you at work every day, all day, and then like this at night, and it's destroying me. I can't take it anymore. I don't sleep, I barely eat, and I know it's all your fault. I know who you are, Kara, and I know I can't do this anymore. Since you're the problem, I see it only fit to ask you to save me from it. Simple as that. Can you save me?"  
Kara stared at her for a long moment, beautiful blue eyes darting over her features, and Cat worried she'd overstepped. That she was wrong about the young hero. But then Kara smiled, releasing her megawatt grin that brought Cat's pulse into her throat every time, and slid off her stool, stepping close to Cat. Relief mixed with excitement, and washed over Cat like a cool ocean wave over fire.   
"Yeah, I can save you, Cat." Kara smiled, stepping up to her, Kara's hands coming up to Cat's shoulders. Kara grinned and pulled Cat in for a searing kiss, one that shot strikes of fire through Cat as Kara's lips settled over hers softly.   
The kiss was just as Cat had imagined it to be, perfect and wonderful, and Cat let Kara's soft lips over her own be her saving grace. Maybe a minute passed, the kiss growing to fierce and strong, and Cat drew back from sheer exhaustion, and need of breath.  
"Jesus, don't you breathe?!"  
"Nope."  
Cat smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, then stopped as her son walked in, total shock on his face at seeing his mother kiss Supergirl. Kara smirked as she backed away, smiling shyly at the 16 year old boy in the room. Cat laughed at the pure shock on her son's face, the complete disbelief, and then at Kara's little wave of a greeting, and sighed happily. Oh she needed a thousand more of those kisses tonight. Cat would make sure they happened tonight. With a whole lot more exciting stuff in between.   
Carte smiled, still not believing any of this, and waved back as he crossed the room to them. "Uh, okay. I'm going to need an explanation." He laughed. "Does this mean I can call you mom now?" Carter asked, smiling at his idol of a hero as he asked.  
\-----  
(notes)  
I'm sorry. (backs away, hands raised) I couldn't help myself. (grins devilishly when out of sight)


End file.
